Tari
Tari is an optional playable character in Lawler-RPG - The Side Stories. She originates from SMG4, but her appearance is from Meta Runner as a promotion to the newly released series. All of her attacks involves various cameos of many video game characters based on their genres, much like Ulala, Captain Commando and Valkyrie do in Project X Zone games, and yes, she controlls all of them with her game pad. Stats Base Stats Normal *HP = 1320 *Strength = 95 *Defence = 80 *Speed = 95 *SP Attack = 105 *SP Defence = 80 Abilities Special Attacks *Ship Wreck (Right from the start) (Tari summons the spaceships from Galaxian, Galaga, Bosconian and Xevious from above the enemy as they fire projectiles at it. Represents the fixed shooter genre) *Fruit Eat (Right from the start) (A bonus fruit from Pac-Man will rain down at Tari, healing her at 20%) *Street Fighting (Lvl. 24) (Tari summons SFII version of Ryu, Akira from Virtua Fighter in his polygonal form, and Scorpion from Mortal Kombat in his digitized graphics form as they deliver their Hadoken, Tetsuzankou and Hellfire Punch at the enemy. Represents the fighting game genre) *Bombs Away! (Lvl. 29) (Tari summons a 16-sprited Bomberman to put 2 bombs up and down to the enemy, then they explode.) *Puzzling Problems (Lvl. 35) (Tari summons a horde of Tetris blocks from the sky and crushes the 2 enemies, then a random bowling ball from The Incredible Machine appears and strikes the blocks before being stopped by a Lemming, who picks it up and walks off. Represents the Puzzle genre) *Scrolling Shots (Lvl. 38) (Tari summons the Vic Viper from Gradius, R-9 from R-Type, and Hellhound from Blazing Star as they deliver their attacks to the enemy (4 Options and Laser, The Force, and 6 Way Shot). Represents the scrolling shooter genre) *Jump and Smack (Lvl. 42) (Tari summons Mario in his debuting game, Hat Kid from A Hat in Time, Crash Bandicoot and Spyro in their original polygonal look to attack the enemy (The hammer, umbrella, Spin Attack and Charge). Represents both the 2D and 3D platforming) *Shooting n' Stuff (Lvl. 45) (Tari summons DoomGuy in his pre-reboot appearance, B.J. Blazkowicz, a Soldier from the first Call of Duty game, and Duke Nukem as they fire their weapons against the enemy before the Soldier throws a Grenade at it. Represents the FPS genre) *Magical Casting (Lvl. 50) (Tari summons the Black Mage, a Sorceress from Heroes of Might and Magic, Abel from Dragon Quest and Ki from Tower of Druaga and they cast there magic attack representing of each element to attack 2 enemies. Represents the RPG genre) *Slashing Attack (Lvl. 56) (Tari summons Zhao Yun from Dynasty Warriors, Date Masamune from Sengoku BASARA and Dante from Dante's Inferno, who deliver each other's attacks to the enemy. Represents the Hack and Slash genre) Ultimate Attack *Meta Runner (Requires 100% Magic) (Tari uppercuts the enemy with her mechanical arm, sending them to a big wide TV screen. Tari (ending up in Ultra Jump Mania) then partners with Theo, who stuns the enemy with his Coconut Boomerang, the former summons all the characters she summoned in the moveset to deliver an all-out attack to the enemy, taking them back to the battlefield) Team Attack *Reach the Flag! (Requires 100% Magic) (Solo Team Attack. Tari summons 16-bit Bomberman to put explosive bombs at 4 enemies, sending them, and her to Ultra Jump Mania. Tari and Theo continues to run throughout the level while the enemies are getting hit by obstacles. Both the characters reached the flag, sending her back to the battlefield, she then summons 16-bit Bomberman yet again to drop a giant bomb that destroys the TV screen, eliminating the enemies if they have low health) Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Optional Category:Meta Runner Category:SMG4